


Poetry

by arsenicCastellan



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5 + 1, Chocolate, F/F, First Meeting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LMAO, Laughter, Manga, Monika’s demi aromantic, Poetry, but - Freeform, monika and sayori were this close to dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: 5 moments Monika had with S͏͠a̧̢̨̛y͏̷́͢o̢̡̧̡̨r̛̕͝i̶̧͘ and 1 moment Monika had with MC.





	Poetry

Joining the debate club last year was a mistake - all the yelling and arguing really got to her by the end of it. Monika grabbed her notebook from her bag and flipped through her poems. All of them were written elegantly until the most recent ones - she’d personally written the last few. She didn’t have good handwriting, but she was working on it. The elegant ones were written by someone else. She didn’t know who. One of the people behind this game she was in? Most likely. She grabbed her pen and started work on a new one.

Someone touched her shoulder and she jumped. Her pen flew out of her hand and she saw the person pick it up and return it. “Thank you?” She turned around and the student smiled at her. She didn’t recognise her at all.

“You’re welcome! What’cha writing?” The girl looked over her shoulder at her notebook and smiled. “Your handwriting is really pretty!” Monika blushed and looked back. Her handwriting wasn’t too bad but nothing worthy of being called pretty.

“It’s not really.” Monika smiled at her, subtly closing her notebook, but the girl noticeably frowned.

“Don’t say that! It’s much nicer than mine.” She grabbed a small spiral notebook and opened it to a random page. Monika could see that she was right - it was a lot messier than hers. However, she had used it to write a lovely poem about a raven. The word choice was spectacular.

“You write poems?” She asked. The other girl flushed and turned away. It was rather cute.

“Sometimes, when I have the time. Why?” She turned her notebook back to her and her face went pale. “Oh shoot! Please pretend you never saw that. It’s horrible.”

“It’s rather good. You’ve got good word choice.” Monika commented. “If that’s what you call bad, then I’d love to see the rest.”

“Really?” The girl started to flick through her notebook, scanning each page. “They’re all kinda bad but if you want to see them then sure.

She then proceeded to show her all of her poems and she was blown away. The other had good structure and a lot of nice words. She didn't have the best rhyming and sometimes the spelling was a bit off but Monika was still blown away.

“You know, I’m thinking of starting a literature club. You’ve got the skills and experience so would you like to join?”

“That sounds like fun!” She stuck her hand out. “Might as well introduce ourselves! My name’s Sayori.” Monika shook Sayori’s hand and smiled.

“I’m Monika.”

* * *

 

It had been a week after she and Sayori had set up the literature club and they had become great friends in that time. Unfortunatly no one else had expressed any intrest in joining the club, but they didn’t really mind. It was nice with just the two of them.

Today they were composing a romantic poem at Sayori’s suggestion. Monika’s pen tapped against the desk as she stared at the paper. She had no inspiration. She nudged Sayori. 

“What’s up Monika?” She smiled and looked over at her page. “Are you stuck?” She nodded and Sayori put her pen under her chin.  “Do you want me to help?” There was a short solence before Sayori started handing out ideas and questions.

”Do you have anyone you like?” 

“Romantically? No. I don’t really get crushes. Plantonically? I’ve got a few.” She half expected Sayori to yell at her for not having feelings romantically for anyone but she nodded.

”Who’s your best friend then?” Monika pointed at her and winked. Sayori blushed and put her hands up to her mouth. “Awww! Thanks Monika. So you could base your poem on me if you want to! If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll write mine about you!” 

“You’d do that for me?” She was a bit taken aback. Sayori had already written a lot of her poem and now she was willing to scrap it all so she wouldn’t feel awkward? Wow. 

“Of course silly! I really care about you. Do you wanna talk more or are you fired up and ready to go?” 

“I’m good but feel free to talk if you want. I like the sound of your voice.” Monika turned her head back to her paper but she fould see out of the corner of her eye, Sayori blushing like mad and it made her giggle. She was adorable.

Maybe she should write about that. It would fit.

 

* * *

 

Sayori had bought in a small box of chocolates for them to share as they worked. She was reading a manga her friend had lended to her while Monika was working on a small story based around what she was feeling. She had been feeling strange new things around Sayori and it made her want to write. It was what she did when she felt new things afterall. It helped her adjust to them more and usually they were cryptic enough that most people had no clue what she was implying. 

She reached over to grab some chocolate but couldn’t find any. So she glanced over and saw that Sayori was leaning over and reading her poem, concealing the bowl. Her hand was currently in Sayori’s pocket. Sayori looked down and laughed. “Sorry!” She moved back and handed Monika some of the chocolate. “You did want some chocolate right?” She winked with that before turning back to her manga. 

Monika couldn’t help but blush as she added even more to her poem about Sayori. Was Sayori doing this on purpose? She’d made her blush so many times - or maybe Monika liked her. She paused before pondering the realisation. She’d never really had a crush on anyone - it probabaly wasn’t in her coding. So why was she feeling this way towards Sayori? 

She glanced over at Sayori and studied her. Her short pink hair looked as if it could be soft and cute if cared to properly but was a bit messy and carefree. It suited Sayori as well as her crumpled blazer and messy shirt. A controlled mess in such a small amount. She was currently frowning before laughing - a common combination when she was reading manga. Personally, Monika didn’t like manga that much. She prefered to read with words and not pictures. It left little up to the imagination. 

She glanced over at Sayori and snuck a peak at the pages. It depicted two characters seemingly having a fight but they were cooking together? She frowned.

”Oh Monika! Are you intrested in Ryōri Girls?”

”What’s that?” Monika grabbed a seat closer to Sayori and sat down. Sayori smiler widely as she put her manga down.

”It’s about a cooking club that has to compete with other clubs to get to a championship that will give then a scholarship to a good cooking school. The original cooking club all have to learn to wotk together while competjng against the others and it’s very intresting!” She reached into her bag and produced the first volume which depicted a small group of anime girls and boys. “Do you want to read it?”

She then proceeded to read the first five volumes with Sayori ging the occasional spoiler here are there. By the end of it, Monika was hooked due to the spectacular characters and the story.  

When the next member of the club joined, Monika couldn’t help but remember the manga. She just seemed straight out of it.

* * *

 

Yuri and Natsuki seemed to always squabble with one another about anything and everything. While Sayori could always get them to calm down, Monika couldn’t help but worry abiut what would happen if Sayori was absent.

The girls were alright when they behaved. Natsuki loved to read manga do she and Sayori got along quite well. She didn’t exactly like a lot outside of manga but it didn’t really matter. Sometimes, she wrote short and simplistic poems about simple subjects. If anyone suggested she write a more implicit story she would laugh. She loved the explicit even though Monika did see she had a few poems that were so cryptid and weird that she didn’t understand them even now.

Yuri on the other hand was more into reading long novels and thrillers. Monika liked to discuss them with her - she could never get Sayori to pick up a book over 500 pages let alone Natsuki. She wrote very implicit poems about mysterious things often similar to books she was reading at the time. You couldn’t get her to write anything with explicit meaning or text - she loved theorising about what porms meant and their meanings. 

You could easily see why she and Natsuki didn’t get along. They liked opposite things and thought that what they liked was what literature was about. 

Today, she and Sayori had decided to let the two collab on a poem together just to see if they could write something cohesive. Just for fun. 

Of course, they barely got anything done due to Natsuki and Yuri’s conversations being so stupidly hilarious that they couldn’t concenrate. They got through about five haikus before Sayori gave up and grabbed Monika’s hand and said, “I can’t Monika. Holy shoot.” She laughed. “It’s to much for me.” 

“Do you wanna tell them that we should swap and see what the other team have done?” Sayori nodded. 

Yuri and Natsuki’s poem went from a cohesive tale about a bird and a fish to a scribbly mess of insults. 

“Should’ve known this would happen.” Monika commented as Sayori fell off her chair in laughter. “Should’ve known.”

* * *

 

Sayori was a mess.

She had called Monika a few times but it was all either screams or babbling. Monika was a bit concerned but she knew the cause. She’d started to mess with the files and had turned some of Sayori’s up by a lot.

It must have been something to do with her mental state as she was currently crying into the phone. Monika hung up and looked into the code again. What had she messed with again?

The file name read, “Sayori_Depression” and Monika felt really really dumb. Of course she was depressed. They had talked about it sometimes and Monika had given her a few tips with hope to deal with it. That was when it was low. Now it was nearly at it’s highest. 

What would happen if it was at it’s highest? Should she turn it up? Monika pondered the question before she had made her mind. Sayori may have helped set up the literature club but now she had changed the stakes. She’d beought in MC. MC wasn’t fake or made of code. MC was real. They couldn’t be tampered with or easily changed. They didn’t have built in dialouge. They weren’t Sayori.

She turned it up. 

Sayori’s files soon disappeared completely. She used to have endless dialouge routes and choices, endless paths for someone to take and discover more about Sayori with. Something had happened and Monika had caused it. She was most likely dead. She probably was dead. Monika dialed her number. Nothing. 

She went back to bed.

* * *

 

sayori.chr is missing. 

sayori.chr is missing.

sayori.chr is missing.

natsuki.chr is missing

yuri.chr is missing.

monika.chr is **~~corrupt~~**.

System restart?

* * *

 

 

Soon after she found that Sayori had commited suicide. But she changed the code. It wasn’t satisfying. Sayori was taking MC away from her. She had tampered with Monika’s feelings for months. Made her love her. 

Did Monika love her? She’s edited it out. She doesn’t want to feel this way for her.

Monika made her death last longer. Watched as she clawed at the rope around her throat before she died. Teased MC to go to her house and find her. It was funny watching them scream. Or was it?

Now she and MC were alone. MC wasn’t as pretty as Sayori but they felt real. When she put a hand through their hair she didn’t catch her hand on pixels. With a wave of her hand, she couldn’t see that MC was fake and made of code that seemed to compete for nearly everything. Apart from death.

She laughed. She did that a lot with Sayori. But now Sayori wasn't here.

Now it was just _Monika_.

 


End file.
